The present invention relates to a panel assembly system for attaching architectural wall panels to a building. In particular, the present invention relates to a snap-fit assembly that assures proper alignment of the panels, ease of installation and lower fabrication and installation costs.
For certain types of buildings, panels are often used to cover the exterior walls of the building. The panels are used for aesthetic purposes and can be economically beneficial to the owner. Typically a single panel can be used to cover a large section of the building. Assembly or (framing) systems are commonly used to attach panels (such as composite, aluminum, glass, stone, precast, etc.) to an exterior surface or a support structure of a building. However, the assembly systems currently in use are expensive and require considerable time and labor to install and fabricate.
Generally most assembly systems for attaching panels to a building support utilize a screw-on system or a compression fit system requiring a screw. Systems utilizing screws and other fasteners add labor costs because of additional time required for installation and fabrication. Generally, after the panels are installed within the assembly system, a leveling and alignment process of the panels occurs. The leveling and the alignment process further lengthens the period of time required for proper installation. Furthermore, if the panel needs to be removed due to damage, most assembly systems require the removal of numerous panels to replace the damaged one. This results in increased maintenance costs for maintaining the assembly system.
Existing systems typically allow condensation to drain down the panel and/or the building on which the panel is mounted. The condensation drainage often leads to future leakage and other water damage. Systems that use caulk as a sealant potentially leads to caulk migrating past the face of the panel. The caulk also absorbs contaminants as it ages and causes discoloration and breaking down of the caulk, thereby eliminating the aesthetic benefits of the assembly system. Dry set systems often fail due to improper panel alignment which leads to future leakage within the framing system. Furthermore, current systems use labor intensive methods to seal the corners of the panel or bypass sealing the corners of the panels altogether. The labor intensive methods of sealing lead to increased fabrication costs while not sealing the panels lowers fabrication costs but leads to future assembly system failure.
Many assembly systems utilize a multi-bracket attachment system requiring the use of several different lengths of brackets which have to be aligned at different locations along the building support. This method increases both the labor costs for engineering, fabrication and installation. Also, this method is quite susceptible to misalignment, leading to the panels being installed in an improper plane. Existing assembly systems are often designed for use with a specific type of panel. This limits the versatility of the assembly system and leads to increased costs if different types of panels are used for a single structure. Most systems also utilize aluminum extrusions which are not as resilient or cost effective as other alternatives.
The prior art systems for attaching a panel to a building utilize methods that are labor intensive, have an inconsistency of quality, and have higher maintenance and labor costs. Accordingly, a panel assembly system is needed in the art that is inexpensive and reduces the time and ease of installation and fabrication. The prior art lacks a framing system that is strong, maintains quality, insures proper panel alignment and has low maintenance and labor costs.